


Rainbow Road

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 05, Prompt Fill, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: La route est déserte, le ciel est trop clair et Dean s'ennuie.





	Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Eric Kripke  
>  **Prompt** : "Route" pour un défi drabble.  
>  **Note** : Même le sexe est angsteux chez moi. Abonnez-vous ? :p Bonne lecture. :)

####  Rainbow Road

 

Ce n’est qu’en passant la frontière du Dakota du Sud que Dean se dit que le ciel est étrangement clair. La radio de Bébé crachote toujours les Rolling Stones mais le cadran qui affiche l’heure est pété, réglé sur quatre heures vingt-six – à six minutes près, il aurait pu faire toutes les blagues de hippie que la situation aurait mérité. Son frère en profite pour le faire, le hippie, laisse le vent décoiffer ses cheveux comme s’il n’en pouvait déjà plus de la route vide et du soleil du Midwest. Dean aurait presque envie de lui tirer les cheveux, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de l’entendre geindre.

A la place, il dit :

— Suce-moi, _pétasse_.

Sam pouffe comme si c’était une blague mais sa main ne perd pas de temps pour déboucler l’agrafe de sa ceinture, pour sortir son sexe engoncé dans le sous-vêtement. Il râle un peu, pour la forme, parce que ça ne serait plus vraiment Sam sans ses commentaires de vierge effarouchée :

— Tu sais quelles sont les probabilités pour qu’on ait un accident avec ça ?

— La route est déserte, Sam, fais pas chier.

Son frère lève les yeux au ciel et ouvre sa bouche. Quelque part au loin, quelque chose brille : sans doute un mirage, le reflet d’un camion au milieu des champs immenses, une promesse silencieuse que le terminus se trouve quelque part.

Même si Dean commence franchement à en douter.

Ca fait des centaines de kilomètres que la route est déserte. Ca fait trois fois que Sam le fait jouir, avec sa bouche ou ses doigts experts, tout en se plaignant de la sécurité routière. Ca fait dix frontières du Dakota du Sud qu’ils traversent que Dean passe et le ciel est aussi flamboyant qu’un soir d’été sur le Kansas.

La banquette arrière est vide mais Dean sait que Castiel les rejoindra un jour.

— Hey, Sam, lance-t-il alors que son frangin s’essuie le coin des lèvres.

— Hm ? répond l’interpellé.

— Tu regrettes ?

Pas de réponse. Sam regarde la route vide de bagnoles, presque rêveusement et Dean se souvient des dizaines de paradis qu’ils ont visité la dernière fois, des Thanksgiving qu’ils n’ont jamais eu et des chiens que son frère aurait souhaité adopter. Il espère, quelque part, que le répertoire des Stones et que le tarmac fumant du Dakota lui suffiront.

— Non, souffle le cadet dans la brise du soir. Je regrette pas.

La frontière du Dakota du Sud approche. Loin devant eux, devant les lèvres rougies de Sam et le capot noir de Bébé, quelque chose brille vaguement.


End file.
